


Day 12: Justice

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Molestation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup et Jack sont convoqués en urgence dans le bureau du principal, après qu'Hayden ait frappé une camarade. Mais est-il vraiment celui à punir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiré et suivant la trame narrative du court-métrage "Je suis le machisme ordinaire" que je vous conseille vivement de regarder.**

Hayden le savait, il allait être puni. Il attendait dans le bureau du directeur, face à lui, avec cette pimbêche de Britney à sa gauche, ses parents tenant la main de leur fille. A sa droite, contre le mur, sa prof d'EPS avait les bras croisés et les surveillait. Il savait que d'ici quelques instants, ses pères seraient là et qu'ils le réprimanderaient, et ça l'énervait parce qu'il n'était pas le plus méchant dans l'histoire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Jack rentra en premier puis Hiccup, qui ferma la porte.

_Messieurs Haddock et Overland, nous vous attendions. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Jack prit place à droite de leur fils. Hiccup décida de rester debout derrière l'enfant.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'auburn.

_Votre fils a frappé une camarade, dit le directeur en faisant un geste vers la petite blonde.

_Quoi ? S'exclama l'argenté. Comment ça ?

_Ils étaient en cours de sport, et votre fils a projeté cette jeune fille contre un pilier.

Jack regarda son fils, remarquant à l'instant son t-shirt et son short, utilisés uniquement pour le cours de sport. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

_Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du la repousser aussi fort, il s'était excusé juste après lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais elle avait accouru vers leur professeur.

_Hayden, on t'a posé une question.

La voix de son père derrière lui, non pas énervée mais curieuse, lui fit lever légèrement la tête.

_Je voulais pas lui faire mal. Je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse tranquille...

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, posant une main sur l'autre épaule de son fils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hayden releva la tête, croisant le regard vert de son père, qui hocha la tête, l'encourageant à s'expliquer.

_Ben, on était en sport et... et elle arrêtait pas de me toucher...

Les deux pères écarquillèrent leurs yeux et échangèrent un regard.

_Quoi ? Comment ça de te toucher ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

_Oui, elle... elle arrêtait pas de mettre sa main sur mes fesses... je lui aie dis d'arrêter, mais elle a pas voulu, alors... alors je l'ai poussé... mais je voulais pas lui faire mal !

Il regarda son père derrière lui, implorant avec les yeux qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir bousculer une fille. Ils lui avaient appris depuis longtemps que la violence n'était pas la solution quand il avait un problème, et il avait enfreint cette règle, même s'il le regrettait profondément. Hiccup le regarda, ahuri, tandis que Jack caressait la main de son fils à côté de lui.

_Messieurs, vous comprendrez qu'un tel comportement n'est pas admis dans cette école.

_Oui, nous comprenons très bien, dit Hiccup.

Hayden baissa la tête. Il avait si honte, il avait les yeux qui lui piquait.

_Votre fils aura donc 2h de colle.

_Et cette demoiselle ?

Hiccup agita sa tête pour désigner la petite blonde, qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Et bien, elle n'a rien fait...

_Rien fait de mal vous allez dire ? Toucher mon fils comme s'il était son jouet n'est pas grave, c'est ce que vous dites ?

Un court instant de silence flotta dans l'air, puis le directeur se racla la gorge.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça, il s'agit du comportement d'Hayden...

_Il a agit en état de légitime défense.

_Alors vous cautionnez son geste ? Accusa-t-il.

_Non, pas du tout, mais si je venais vous toucher les fesses même après que vous m'ayez interdit de le refaire, vous feriez quoi ?

L'homme sembla estomaqué, et Hiccup hocha la tête, s'attendant bien à cette réaction.

_Voilà. Exactement ! Vous seriez choqué et vous voudriez une assistance !

Comme s'il attendait justement une aide, il reporta son regard vers la prof jusque là muette, encore adossée au mur, qui sembla étonnée qu'il se souvienne tout à coup de sa présence. Hiccup suivit son regard.

_Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien vu, évidemment ?

Elle soupira en passant un regard furieux vers le directeur puis se redressa pour répondre à la question.

_Je gère 30 enfants qui courent partout, je ne peux pas avoir un œil sur tout ce qui se passe...

_Mais vous avez laissé cette fille agressée sexuellement mon fils.

Elle se tut, pinçant même les lèvres alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, tandis que le père de la gamine se levait.

_Agresser sexuellement ? Non mais vous délirez !

_Non, pas du tout.

_Ce sont juste des enfants ! Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est le sexe.

_Mais si je sais ! S'écria la blondinette.

La mère lui claqua pratiquement une main sur la bouche, tandis que la sienne s'ouvrait dans une expression d'horreur en fixant son mari. Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

_De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce qui s'est passé.

Hiccup fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, un bruit qui fit relever ses yeux à Hayden. Il connaissait les signes prémonitoires, son père était en train de s'énerver. Mais curieusement, il le vit sourire alors qu'il pensait voir arriver des sourcils froncés et cette moue que sa grand-mère Valka avait aussi, les lèvres pincés et le nez plissé.

_Et si on vérifiait ce que dit la loi sur le sujet ?

L'auburn se tourna vers son mari.

_Jack, ton portable a une meilleure connexion que le mien.

_J'y suis déjà, Hic.

L'argenté tapota un instant sur son écran puis le tendit à l'auburn, qui sourit.

_Je vais vous lire ça et dites-moi si ça vous dis quelque chose : « définies comme « un acte à caractère sexuel sans pénétration ommis sur la personne d’autrui, par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise ». Il peut s’agir par exemple de caresses ou d’attouchements de nature sexuelle. » Et c'est un délit ! Ce qui veut dire...

Il se pencha vers la blonde, qui se tassa dans son siège.

_Si tu touches encore une fois mon fils sans son accord, c'est pas dans ce bureau que tu te retrouveras mais devant les flics.

La blonde se retourna précipitamment et enroula ses bras autour de sa mère, qui la cajola en regardant l'auburn avec stupeur.

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Ils n'ont que 10 ans !

_Elle pourrait très bien en avoir juste 5, mon fils lui a dit de ne plus le toucher, elle a continué. C'est une atteinte à son corps et sa dignité. Si ça vous botte de toucher votre mari devant elle, tant mieux ! Mais ne lui apprenait pas que « non » veut dire « oui ». C'est avec cette mentalité qu'on crée des violeurs !

Le mot était lâché. Un mot cru et horrible qui ramenait à un acte ignoble. Mais il s'en fichait, son fils avait vécu une injustice, et s'il laissait cette petite merdeuse rentrer chez elle sans savoir ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait, il n'en dormirait plus.

_Et Britney, tu feras savoir à toute la classe que cet avertissement est pour tout le monde. Celui ou celle qui touchera encore mon fils comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon, je leur colle une garde à vue pour agression !

Il demanda au petit brun de prendre ses affaires, ouvrit la porte et attendit que son fils et son mari soient dehors pour lancer un dernier regard aux autres encore présents, et claqua presque la porte mais se retint au dernier moment. Une fois devant la voiture, Hayden enlaça par surprise son père aux cheveux auburn, un sanglot lui échappant.

_Papa, je suis désolé...

Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux.

_C'est elle qui t'as fait du mal. Tu t'es excusée. Est-ce qu'elle s'est excusée ?

_N-non... non, elle m'a pas dis pardon ou désolé...

Jack se mit à la hauteur de leur fils et l'enlaça en embrassant sa joue.

_Allez, c'est bon. On rentre à la maison et on en parlera ensemble, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête puis s'installa à sa place sur la plage arrière, cliquant sa ceinture en place. Jack savait qu'il aurait besoin d'en parler plus longtemps, d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti quand cette fille avait mit une main sur ses fesses sans son consentement. Sinon, avec le temps et ce que les autres en diraient, il pourrait penser que c'était sa faute, mais la seule responsable était cette gamine, qui manquait cruellement d'une bonne éducation vu son comportement. Le couple s'enlaça un instant puis prit place dans la voiture, direction la maison.

Hayden était soulagé. Lorsqu'il pleura quelques instants plus tard, ce n'était pas de honte, avec un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.


End file.
